


Hope Mikaelson Returns from Malivore

by ElixabethTudor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixabethTudor/pseuds/ElixabethTudor
Summary: Hope has survived Malivore, she is back on the Earthly plane. What happens when no-one remembers her? Will she go back to her old life or forge a new one?





	Hope Mikaelson Returns from Malivore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, this is my first ever fan-fiction attempt. I hope you like it!

My name is Hope Mikaelson, I'm 16 years old, and I am the Original Tribrid. No-one remembers me; not my friends or my school. Not even my family. My parents were Niklaus Mikaelson and Hailey Marshall. My birth was a cosmic accident.

Or so I thought.

Until I found a black pit called 'Malivore,' this pit was once a creature, created by a trio of witches, vampires, and werewolves to destroy so-called abominations. However, while it hunted and consumed these abominations Malivore developed a consciousness. He became a living creature. So when he had completed the task set by the witches (clearing the world of abominations), and the witches tried to wipe his existence from the Earth he resisted. 

Long story short, instead of being wiped from existence, Malivore became a dark black pit. Anyone and Anything that falls into this pit is removed from existence. Well, except for the myths and legends of the past, the stories have remained BUT everyone thinks they're just stories. 

Oh, and well ME. 

Turns out Malivore didn't want me because, well, I'm a Tribrid. I am a combination of the three who created and tried to destroy Malivore. Which means I am the only being who can destroy Malivore. But because I haven't activated my Vampire side I am little more than a threat currently. 

Anyway, Malivore didn't want me, so here I am, back on Earth. 

Except no-one remembers me. 

This is my story. I'm going to have some fun with it before I save the world.   
..Hang on… if no-one remembers me, I don't have to save the world right? ..I mean, no-one expects me to… they don't even know who I am what I am.

Hmm. Ok so this is my story. Right I said that already. Well in that case I'm going to change my name, you know in case the name triggers something? So a new name is in order. Something that is still me.

Oohh.. What about Mikaela? That's similar to my family name: Mikaelson. Oh, I need one of those too. Hmmm… Is 'Son' too close? Mind you, Rebekah once said that being a vampire was an abomination sooo maybe "Sin" could work? After all, I am 1/3 vampire… 

Mikaela Sin it is.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two long days on the bus, I'm home. In New Orleans.

As I enter my family home I see two figures in the central courtyard. I pause as they turn to me. They look feral, predatory. I suppose they are. Original Vampires Elijah and Kol Mikaelson. My uncles. 

They don't know me.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Who are you?" Kol questions me, as Elijah demands: "what are you doing here?"

It seems that the city has changed since I was last home. My uncles appear to rule through fear and dominance. Not that Niklaus didn't when he ruled the city, or Marcel either for that matter. But Elijah was always more subtle, and Kol more open, friendly - at least when he was brought back from the dead, and met Davina Claire (a New Orleans witch).

"Hello. I am.." I pause, do I tell them the truth? Or hide behind my new alias?  
"Mikaela. My name is Mikaela."

"Do you have a family name Mikaela?" the question is directed from Kol, but Elijah seems rather interested. They still look fierce -- ready to defend their home. From me. They don't remember.

I've never been scared before, not really. I mean my family are monsters, how could I be scared of monsters, when the monsters have always loved me?  
I'm scared now. Well, worried? More concerned I guess. Concerned that they might attack if I come closer, if I enter MY family home.

It's theirs too though. And they don't remember me.

"I'll just go," I say, "I, I'm sorry for bothering you."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ELIJAH & KOL POV

"You're letting her walk, brother?" 

"For now. I will find her later Kol. The girl will be brought in for questioning." 

Kol replies: "Mikaela. The girl. She has a name, brother."

"The girl's name is irrelevant, brother. She's a stranger. Dangerous. We don't who she is, what she is," says Elijah, "The reluctance to share her family name is suspicious too."

"Is it?" asks Kol

"We will find her tonight Kol. It is hunting time anyway," states Elijah.

"Yes, which means all the humans will be hiding. In their homes. In their shelters. I've seen more Anderson shelters recently, making a return from the war.." Kol replies, doubting they will easily acquire the fresh blood they seek. 

Elijah shrugs Kol's concern away, "The girl is a stranger. The humans will be wary, as will the witch community. The wolves stay away from town. She will likely be in the bar. Alone. We will hunt tonight. Then we will collect the girl and discover who exactly she is. What supernatural group she is part of, if any."

"You don't believe she is human?" Kol asks.

Elijah looks his brother dead in the eye, "Do you?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOPE/MIKAELA POV

I walk through New Orleans town square. It's empty. Dead. 

Bizarre. 

I can't help but wonder why. I don't even see other super naturals. No witches or wolves, not even other vampires.

As I'm walking, I spot the bar where my mother's boyfriend Declan worked. Works? I wonder if he still works there? As I'm thinking I find my feet taking in through the bar's door. I look up as I enter, he's there at the bar, with a smile headed my way. 

'Does he remember me?' I wonder, 'NO. He can't. He's human. And even if he wasn't I'm the ONLY Tribrid. Only I remember things related to Malivore.

I smile as I walk up to the bar, muttering a spell to make me appear of age. I haven't drunk before -- blood or alcohol. But I think I want to forget for a moment. Forget no-one knows me. Who I am. What I am. Forget I am alone.

"I'll have a shot of tequila please," I order, "Thanks Declan."

He glances at me again, as he pours the shot. Questions written on his brow. "How did you know my name, stranger?" 

Wincing at the rookie error, "Lucky Guess?" I murmur, looking away. Damn! I need to watch myself. They don't know me here. No-one knows me. Hmph, that's becoming a mantra. 

Declan shrugs. I guess he's aware of the supernatural community of New Orleans now. He wasn't always. But to brush this off, something rather odd - bizarre - in the human world, he must have some knowledge or experience with the witches or vampires of this town. 

The vampires of this town. Back to that. 

I take the shot. Pull a face. "Gross," I mutter. Bitter. Sour. I think.

I've only seen two. Elijah and Kol Mikaelson. The town square is dead. I look around. I see Declan, he shoots a smile at me before turning to pour a glass of red wine. 

"On the house," he says, putting the glass in front of me, "You remind me of someone."

I smile at him and nod. 

Throughout the bar, the chairs are already up on the tables. I hadn't noticed this before. "Do you close early today?" I ask.

"Nah, it's the second Thursday of the month." Declan replies, "Not very popular among the locals."

Odd, I think. The bar used to be popular everyday when I was a kid. One more thing that's changed. 

A dead town. Empty bar. And two Original Vampires sitting in the Mikaelson family home. Predators. Rulers. 

I look at Declan again, "Are there any others?" I ask. 

"Any what?" Declan responds.

"Right. Um, vampires?" I clarify.

"Vampires?" Declan queries, raising a skeptical brow, "They don't exist. You've been reading too many fantasy novels, stranger."

That word again, Stranger. He doesn't trust me. 

This town used to be friendly, welcoming. Well, the humans at least. Declan for sure. 

I reiterate my question, "Others, like Elijah? Like Kol Mikaelson?"

I'm watching Declan as I swirl my wine, my mother's favourite. His face pales. His smile drops. "How do you know those names?" he whispers, "Don't speak them again," this time his whisper is harsh. I've unsettled him.

Declan looks around, looking for someone. I return to my wine. His response the only answer I need. Confirmation. I wonder about my brother - adopted brother - Marcel. Where is he now, I wonder, he was devoted to this city; to watching everyone live. Not die. 

Declan freezes. 

Someone's behind me. Its late. Dark. I hadn't realised.

Declan returns with a bottle of wine. Red. He pours it. 

Red. Blood red. I gasp. 

Declan glances at me. A slight shake of his head. He slides the glass across the bar. Places the bottle within reach. 

I see a hand. An arm. Meticulous suit. Elijah. 

I hear him sip the blood, so delicately poured for him. I realise I haven't moved since I felt him behind me. He hasn't moved either. 

'Breathe,' I order myself. 

I turn slightly. Marginally. Its enough to catch his watchful eyes. I gesture towards the empty barstool, silently asking him to sit. 

I look up from under my lashes. Declan is gone. Disappeared. I am alone. Alone with this monster. This predator. I have to be smart. He doesn't know me. I am no-one. He won't protect me. 

Elijah Mikaelson slowly slides into the seat next to be, brushing against me as he does. Glancing at him, I can see the predatory grin on his face. I catch a glimpse of the glint in his eye. I am his prey. Tonight.

No. 

He would have already made a move. Refused the bottle. If I was his prey he would already be at my throat. Right? 

He wants something though. Something from me.

Only problem is I don't know what. 

He's sitting there. Silent. Sipping his glass of blood. The picture of civilised. I could almost see the Uncle I knew; the protector I knew.

But Elijah is an Original Vampire. He doesn't know me. I am not family, I am no-one. 

I look at my glass. Almost empty. I take one last sip. I still feel sober. I thought the point of drinking was to feel.. Drunk? To forget. It's not working. I glance at him. I move to get up. He stops me, his hand clamped around my bicep. I pause. "Ow," I mutter. It doesn't really hurt, not like it would for a human, or even a witch, but I have werewolf and vampire blood in me. "I was only getting myself another drink I whisper." He lets go. He's watching me, my every move. No lies. No deceit. I show him, I move slowly - I'm not running, my steps tell him. 

When I'm behind the bar, I crouch down, hunting through the wine stores. I'm looking for the Amisfield Pinot Noir. I find it at the back of the cabinet, I pull it out, pour a glass. I hope Declan doesn't mind. I come back tomorrow to pay him. 

I stand up, turn around to pour the glass. I'm face to chest with Elijah. He's tall. I'm short. I'm trapped between him and the back of the bar. I wave the bottle at him, a small, hopeful smile on my face, a glimmer of hope in my eyes. 

Elijah places his arms around me, his hand on the back of the bar. He leans in. I can see the predatory look in his eyes, his grin. He's about to take what he wants. "Why are you here?" He breathes into my ear. 

I'm like a deer in headlights, frozen. Again. His question echoes in my head. As if he's searching my entire body, my nervous system for the answer. Wait! He's compelling me!  
But I thought he had to look me in the eyes to compel me?

I hesitate. Then I answer, I lie -- A half-truth, "I came to find family, I was told my father had siblings. But they don't seem to be in New Orleans anymore."

He waits a second. And another. I can feel his breath on my ear. I'm closing my eyes to gather my wits when he whispers again, "your family name." 

It's not a question. A demand. I wonder if it is the price for my freedom, my escape from his arms. "Sin." I whisper back. 

He leans back, looks at me, watching my eyes, "Mikaela Sin" he states, as though bored with the conversation. (Can I even call it that? Its more like an interrogation). He laughs, deep and rich sound flows from him. I smile a little, caught up in the sound. 

Then he stops. Suddenly. He stares at me.

"Mikaela Sin. Your name sounds rather close to one of mine. Mikaelson." 

I gasp. That of course is my real name -- my family name. Why I chose that Alias. Has Elijah figured out that I'm lying?

"You were made for me Mikaela Sin he whispers. I will be your family from now until your last breath. Come with me."

Shit, Shit, Shit. Be his family? What does that mean? He's not acting like an Uncle. Does he mean as something else? I'm only sixteen! I want to live life. I don't want to be shackled to a man who's thousands of years old. He's a Viking for Gods sake!

He steps back. But he doesn't walk away; he holds out his hand, waiting. I'm still standing pressed against the bar, despite the space he has given me. I look at Elijah, at his face, his features have softened. His smile no longer looks predatory, not totally at least. But his eyes harden as he notices my hesitation. 

Slowly, I reach out with one arm, I place my hand in his, stepping away from the bar as I do. Earlier today was the first time I felt scared. I convinced myself I was only concerned, not really scared, but now I recognise the truth. Because now? Now I am terrified. 

I look down and realise I'm still holding the bottle of wine in my other hand. I pause, I step back towards bar, I feel Elijah watching me as I step away from him. I place the bottle on the bench, and I step closer to Elijah again. I wonder if he can hear my heart beating frantically. He is a vampire. An Original Vampire. It would make sense. 

As if sensing my thoughts, Elijah wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, so close that my leg is firmly against his. I'm still terrified. But now I'm confused as well. Is this gesture supposed to be one of comfort, or one of possession? Do I belong to Elijah Mikaelson now?


End file.
